


The royal spark ~ everlark

by kdlovehgk



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bachelor, Betrayal, F/M, King Mellark, Love, Mockingjay, Prince Peeta, Queen Mellark, Royalty, Spark, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read for prologue for this book. Watch the trailer at: http://youtu.be/xzMC0ze8hr0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"That moment when you see time repeat itself, our lives are a never ending circle".  
  
I never wanted any of this. It wasn't supposed to happen. I'm Katniss Everdeen and I've written my future and I'll never be able to erase it. I knew my fate but I fought against it. It started one fateful morning when I witnessed the planned execution of my father, staged by King and Queen Mellark. He fought for what he believed in and now I have the same spark inside me had once had.  
  
I don't remember much but I know I felt something new that day when I looked upon the royal family sentencing my father to death. Years later, I was unfortunate enough to become a bachelor for their final and youngest son. But I changed the rules of the game! As soon as the words left his lips, "Will you marry me?" I felt my queen slide into position. Checkmate.  
  
What happens when - anything but normal - Katniss Everdeen becomes a bachelor and meets the royal prince?  
  
What happens when she must take responsibility of not only herself but everyone around her?  
  
What if Katniss does something no-one has ever done before and changes everything for love?  
  
What if she fights against what she needs?  
  
What happens when she plans something that goes horribly wrong and becomes the leader of her foolish mistake?

A story of love, betrayal, war, tears and justice.

A journey for royalty, a prince, a district and a spark.


	2. Chapter 1: Igniting the spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows how Katniss got her spark, how her rivalry with royalty begun and her first time communicating with the queen.

Katniss pov (11 years old)

Screams are the only thing i hear. I'm running as fast as possible. I need to make it to him. I have to. I was sitting in my class listening to our teacher give us a lecture when all of a sudden the whole building was filled with a loud ringing noise. The sirens for the mines. Along with my classmates i shot up from my seat and am currently sprinting to get my little sister. I slide to a stop at her classroom when i see her standing outside looking confused and terrified.

Reaching for her hand, i grab her then take off in the direction of the mines. I slow down to a jog as i notice the gateway to the mines are filled with students and parents. Searching i call for my mother, "Mum, Mum, umm, Mrs Everdeen, Mum", i scream.

"Katniss, girls", i hear my mum scream. Pushing through the crowds i notice her and shove my way past the last people keeping a tight grip on Prim. As soon as we reach her she pulls us both into a hug and picks Prim up. Taking her hand i drag her over to an empty space and bite my lip as i watch men covered in back coal dust coming up from the mines elevator. As time goes by i start screaming for my dad to come up but i notice the amount of men coming from the ground are decreasing. I pull on the gate trying to get to him but can't.

"Dad", i scream covering my head with my hands as the elevator to the mine explodes launching coals and scrap metal in all directions and releases the smell of burnt flesh. I watch as the elevator engulfs in flames and a black cloud of smoke come from it rising toward the sky. I stand paralyzed with fear knowing my father was in their as i let a tear slide down my cheek.

Looking up to the sky i notice out of the corner of my eye, the justice building - or castle of justice as the seam like to call it. I turn my head and glance up at the balcony to see the royal family - the Mellark's - watching everything that happened and then the Queen turns and looks directly at me. Being the stubborn person i am, i stare her down and watch her smirk as if reminding us of our position and then walks off. 

Suddenly i feel furious as i realize this was staged, my father was one of the few along with Mr Hawthrone who stood up for what they believed in. I remember when we got sent the letter saying my father was requested to be a guard yet with a smaller salary. He refused saying he didn't think it was right that the people from the seam should be servants or work for any less money then the merchants. He was a leader and always believed in justice and equality.

I clench my fists staring at the remaining men of the royal family on the balcony. This is all their fault. They're sick, murderers people who planned my father's execution.

As i watched sparks of fire fall from the sky. I imagined it was my father and felt something new. I felt his spark and knew i'm never gonna back down. They want a fight, they got one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, vote and comment! :) Next chapter has 16 year old Katniss.


	3. Chapter 2: true meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is now 16 and this chapter shows the true meanings of their names. She also speaks with Gale and has an argument.

Katniss pov (16 years old)

_"Dad", i scream covering my head with my hands as the elevator to the mine explodes launching coals and scrap metal in all directions and releases the smell of burnt flesh. I watch as the elevator engulfs in flames and a black cloud of smoke come from it rising toward the sky. I stand paralyzed with fear knowing my father was in their as i let a tear slide down my cheek._

"Ahh! Dad!" i shoot up in my bed as i scream for my father to run, save himself from them. I turn my head round the room frantically trying to get out of that horrific dream and focus back on reality. Staring straight ahead i take deep breaths willing my heart rate to slow down and go back to normal. I'm covered in sweat and pieces of my hair have stuck to my face. I haven't slept long, maybe 4 hours, normally at least 6 hours on a good day but today is reaping day.

Reaping day is when a 16-18 year old male and female are chosen from each district, to go to the Capitol in the heart of Panem. The 12 female's are the tributes for the bachelor - prince Peeta. They are called tributes because they always go through pain with the prep teams, get endless sleep, are constantly judged by everyone and normally become a leader of a war. It used to be that the prince from each district would go through a similar thing but then the a man called Cornelius Snow caused an uprising and became the president, sort of like the right hand man to the king. Due to society the prince cannot go find a wife like a normal person. Women are treated like slaves, we are the housewives who just shut up and look good on the arm of our husband. If the tributes don't get chosen their executed. Whereas the 12 men from each district accompany the females and act as their guard, so if something happens to the woman that the leaders don't approve of, then the men get executed as punishment and sometimes it would happen for no reason just because the president wanted to show us our position and how much power he has compared to us.

In society in goes: royalty - the Mellark's, President Snow - who always tries to control the district's, the gamemakers - who help run this "project", the peacekeepers, the district guards, the merchants, the 12 district's men, the district families, the seam and then the women. In the years when their is no prince to be married the tributes are used as volunteers for each district and go to training camps to prepare for a war that usually happens every 4 years.

Pushing myself off the bed i walk over to my sister Primrose but i call her Prim for short. I love being near her because she gives off this calming presence, like everything going to be alright. Prim isn't like me, we both look different, me with scruffy black hair, grey eyes and olive skin and her with beautiful blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and skin like a merchant's daughter. So the only thing similar is that were both named after plants, i'm named after a katniss root and she is obviously named after a primrose. The flower is perfect for her name as it represents her so perfectly. A primrose is a symbol for bashfulness, youth and young love. However, the most popular meaning for primrose is “I can’t live without you”. The petals on the flower represent various stages of life - birth, initiation, followed by consummation (marriage), repose and in the end, death.

However my plant has nourishing roots, and is also known as “arrowhead.”, which is one of the reasons i'm so good at hunting with a bow and arrow. It is also known as the archer.

I smile gazing down at my peaceful sister and kiss her forehead before leaving the room. I've looked after Prim as if i were her mother for 5 years since my father died and my mother zoned out going into a state of depression. Walking across the room i grab some clothes, then get changed into my hunting clothes to meet my partner Gale. While i'm getting dressed i put my hair in a braid on my right and begin to sing "the meadow song". I leave the room and walk past my parents bedroom and sigh when i see my mother in her usual position since my father died. She's lying down staring at the ceiling, her eyes are open but i know from experience that she's sleeping and her arms are by her side. Her other position is being curled up in a ball or sitting in her rocking chair when she is awake but she never eats, speaks or does anything. She's dead inside. Jogging downstairs i put on my father's hunting jacket - the only thing i have let of him other than a photo - and see Prim's cat - a big black cat with white fur around her face- hiss. "I'll still cook you", i threaten before pulling the door open and going outside. I then begin to jog through the seam/district and pass rows of old and broken houses. I never liked that cat.

After jogging for about 10 minutes i find the fence outlining district 12. It's an electric fence made by the Capitol for security reasons but is always of due to the poor resources in district 12 is poor. Once i approach it i bend down and climb through a gap between the wires that was never fixed. Then i continue to jog into the woods and follow a path to a fallen tree. I then move the brown leaves and uncover my - once father's- bow and arrow which i now use to hunt for food to help our family survive.

I pick up my weapon and travel through the forest and survey the area for signs or food or animals. I walk down different paths. As i walk on a fallen tree i notice a deer. Yes! I watch the animal and put an arrow on my bow then position my weapon. I watch as the deer moves.

Following the creature, i see it stop and position my bow. I take and deep breath, concentrate and "What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?", i turn my head to the voice and see the deer moves so i take a desperate shot and miss.

I turn to the voice and say "Damn, you Gale", as he chuckles and walks down a path. Gale is my best friend and hunting partner of 4 years. We met when i was 12 while hunting and i found out that both are father's died in the mines explosion. He is also from the seam and has grey eyes, straight black hair and olive skin. I look at him and see he is wearing trousers, a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a simple brown waistcoat.

"It's not funny", i tell him.

He walks up to me and asks "What are you gonna do with a 100 pound deer catnip?". "It's reaping day the place is crawling with peacekeepers", he says while taking one of my arrows.

"I was gonna sell it", i reply snatching my arrow back "to some peacekeepers".

"Course you were", he says mocking me slightly.

"Oh like you don't sell to peacekeepers", i snap.

"No, not today", he says.

I take a deep breath and sigh, "It was the first dear i've seen in a year now i have nothing". "Okay", he says and walks past me. I watch as he crouches down and picks up a rock, then throws it at the leaves and branches on a tree and i by instinct i grab my bow and arrow, aim and shoot one of the many birds that fly past. I lower my bow and smile - something i only do with Gale in the woods. I look at him and we both chuckle before i turn my head back to the birds.

Suddenly i feel gushes of wind hit my skin and hear a loud noise. Gale and i both look up as the trees begin to rustle. Then above the forest a hovercraft passes by. Peacekeepers. Oh no. Gale then pushes me forward and we both run to some bushes and hide because if they find us hunting - illegally -  we will be severely punished.

We stay down until the hovercraft passes, a reminder that today is reaping day and anyone could become a tribute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following Gale we collect our food and go to the meadow. Sitting on a patch of grass overlooking the forest i begin to question if Gale would agree with my view on the "reaping" and royalty.

"What if they did? What if one year everyone just stopped watching?", I question him.

"They won't catnip" he replies. "But what if they did? What if we did?", i says trying to prove my point. "Won't happen", he says looking out at the forest.

"root for your favourites cry when they die, it's sick", i says scowling.

"Katniss", he warns me knowing i have to be careful of what i say but right now i just don't care even though i know he is serious because he used my actual name. I sigh, "If no-one watches, then they don't have a game", i conclude. I smirk as i watch the corner of his lips twitch knowing how stubborn Gale can be. "It's as simple as that. What?".

"Nothing", he chuckles.

"Fine laugh at me", i says turning my gaze away from him and back to the forest. Why can't he see my point.

 "I'm not laughing at you", he tells me as we both chuckle.

I turn serious, "I don't like this, i just don't want to be a piece in their game, you know what i mean?". I shift my gaze back to him as he slowly nods finally understanding my point and i can't help but smirk. I win.

Later we watch the sun rising as we share a piece of bread he traded peacekeepers for.  "I'm never having kids", i tell him honestly because i feel scared at the thought of what may come. I could be dead in a week.

"I might, if i didn't live here-", he says but i quickly interrupt him before he can continue, "But you do live here". If i don't escape, why should he. "Trying to forget about me already?", i mock.

I give a half smile as he laughs at my attempt to joke. I was never the funniest person but i will try anything to stop thinking about the possibility of leaving Prim on her own and becoming a tribute or worse - the princess, daughter in law of that evil queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Longest chapter, please comment i worked really hard on this and i would love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, i tried to keep it related to the book. Please read, vote and comment :)


	4. A symbol

Katniss pov

After leaving Gale i went back through the forest, climbed back through the fence and walked back through District 12 to the market called "the Hob" to get something for us to eat. Going inside i scowl as i pass the numerous amount of people crowding the area and once i locate the stall i want, i head towards it. I stand at the stall and make my purchase with Sae - an bony, older woman who has run the stall for years. Although lots of people call her Greasy Sae - she got the name by selling bowls of hot soup from a large kettle and any meat in her soup is automatically called beef. Were close and i'm a regular customer who trades with her often but our relationship is similar to my mothers and i. Were polite to each other and only speak or give each other hep if we need it.

I tell her what i want and stand patiently while she wraps up the nuts and raisins i bought with the little food and money i have from both hunting and trading with peacekeepers. "Thank you girl", she says and i hum in response trying to distract myself so i don't have to face the reality of what will happen later today. As i'm about to leave i take one last glance at the items on her stall and pick up what looks to be a small pin with a bronze bird on it. Instantly i'm reminded of my father.

Sae watches me and begins to speak "That a-".

"Mockingjay", i cut her off. I know these birds all to well, they were my favourite birds, still are. Mockingjays memorize words, and they can mimic any sounds but i remember them from when my Dad used to sing to me and they would copy him. We both have a special bond with the birds and every time i sing to them i am reminded of my father and his talent, just like my mom was. She loved his voice and personality so much she left the Merchant's and married him secretly because if she was caught it would be treason.

I glance at her before looking at the pin again, their's something so intriguing about this small item and i know if i keep it i will remember that my dad is always with me. "How much?", i ask Sae.

I watch as she shakes her head, "You keep it, it's yours", she tells me and i can't help give a small smile, that i can keep the left over food and money for Prim.

 "Thank you", i tell her honestly.

As i leave to return to my house i keep my eyes locked on the small pin and stroke my fingers over the details of the bird's wings, a token, a memory, a symbol that has an undiscovered purpose to many but i'm going to use it to my advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, leave kudos and comment :) Short chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, i tried to keep it related to the book but give some information of how the mockingjay relates to her father. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Please read, vote and comment!


End file.
